


Beautiful Senior

by jocchi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocchi/pseuds/jocchi
Summary: i literally have not written a thing in 80000 years but im really into ddlcim actually iffy on this ship? i just felt like writing something so here we arei wrote this last night at like 10pm so im srry if its not good





	Beautiful Senior

  Poetry was meant to be written under a pseudonym, or at least given to people who don’t know you. It definitely wasn’t meant for you to personally hand to the beautiful senior in your literature club, especially when she didn’t like the type of poetry you wrote. That made you too vulnerable. Yet, you didn’t have much of a choice. It was yet again time for you to share your poetry with everybody in the club. If you didn’t, you didn’t face any repercussions per se, but the disappointed look Monika gave you felt just as bad as a hit or a yell, like you lived to please her. It was all in your head, and you knew this, but it didn’t stop you from getting antsy.

  What made you more antsy than Monika’s stare was giving your poem to that senior every day. You always watched her carefully as she took your notebook with her delicate fingers. Her almond eyes scanned the paper over and over again, most likely looking for a hidden depth when she knew that the answer would be spelled out for her like always.

_“She fell and scraped her knee_

_I offered to help her_

_She said she didn't need help_

_Then she turned her teary face away_

_She doesn't know that I have scraped knees, too_

_But I want to give her bandages_

_Before I worry about my scrapes”_

“It’s nice,” she muttered before handing it back. _Nice?_ You thought to yourself. You, like every day, opened your mouth to start lecturing her on the true meaning of your work, but she cut you off. “I understand that it’s about making sacrifices for those you care about, you do not have to explain that to me. It isn’t difficult to comprehend. It’s a feeling we all have been through, so it is very easy to decipher.” Her lavender eyes flickered between the composition notebook in her hands and the younger girl before her. “M-may I ask if this is about anybody in particular?”

“Of course not!” You snatched your book back, scandalized that she’d found you out so quickly. “Like ya said, everybody knows this feeling, so I just wrote about it! What’s the big deal, Why do you care, anyway?”

“I was just curious…”

“Well, don’t be,” you saunter off, letting Monika know that you’re done sharing. That beautiful senior calls out to you, saying that you haven’t read her poem yet. You don’t want to. You’ve told her what you wanted to tell her: despite the fact that you’re both clearly hurting, you want to help her through her hurt because you care deeply about her.

There’s no way her poem is a response to that. You’re afraid to read tomorrow’s poem in case it is a response.


End file.
